


A Black Paladin

by verboseDescription



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics), Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, the detective club as paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive can't remember the past year. All she knows is that something's coming for Earth.<br/>It's nice to know Maps believes her, at least</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Paladin

It’s been a year since Olive’s seen Earth and all she wants to do is sleep, so she doesn’t fight off the anesthesia as much as she should.

 _“You’re doomed no matter what you do,”_ Calamity cackles, _“Why not set them afire and be done with this?”_

Olive doesn’t answer.

She wakes up in a shack with a worried teenager staring at her face.

 

Maps has spent a year worrying about her friend

and doesn’t plan on leaving her alone in some

sketchy government facility. She’s the one who gets Olive out.

She knows Colton can make a distraction.

She knows Kyle can knock out any guards who

get in their way and that he has a getaway vehicle close enough to grab.

Maps is not a leader. She doesn’t want to be. What she wants is to be _good_.

(Yellow)

 

Pomeline doesn’t own the shack but it’s hers anyways.

She says it with such an air of possession no one bothers arguing

or asking for details. Instead, they listen to Olive as she explains

 

                She was kidnapped by aliens, that much she knows.

                Aside from her white hair, Olive’s barely changed, but somehow she still feels (empty)

                “They’re looking for something,” Olive says.

                “It’s called Voltron.”

 

Pomeline doesn’t own the caves but they’re hers anyways.

She’s been studying them on the side. Whenever she can,

she leaves the Garrison and goes exploring.

Pomeline is a girl made out of quick wit and fire.

(Red)

 

But she is also made out of dark looks.

In another life, she might threaten Maps,

who looks at the caves like a scavenger hunt,

with a curse.

But in this world all she does is take a breath

and tell the story of the Lions.

 

Olive never wanted to be a pilot. She’s never cared much for rules or government or fame, but by the time she was fourteen her mother had been declared unfit to parent and boarding school seemed like the best of her choices, even if the rumors had followed her there.

_(Everyone in her city had known the Silverlock family was cursed so Olive had no choice to prove them wrong. She didn’t tell them about Calamity, and soon enough she was at the top of her class.)_

The Garrison had just been the next logical step.

_(She had never thought of her mother as a bad parent. She thought of her mother as the woman with dark skin and bright eyes who sang her to sleep when she had nightmares and worked three jobs but found time to spend with Olive no matter what._

_She tried not to think of her mother in the hospital.)_

Kyle hadn’t expected for the force field to open for him,

he didn’t expect for the lion to speak to him.

But he tries to stay calm because someone needed to be.

After all, why wouldn’t the lion want him?

If Olive wasn’t there, he’d be the best around.

Kyle had confidence in his piloting skills.

(Blue)

 

The Alteans awake after a long slumber. The prince is brown boy with pointed ears and a glare that matches Pomeline’s. Kyle tries to steady him as he exits his pod but he refuses help. The prince is young, too young to be their general, but old enough to know he has no choice but to step up to the title regardless of any protests he might make.

He doesn’t make any. He accepts the position with ease.

Fighting is what he was made for, he tells his new paladins.

                (Olive does not think anyone is made for fighting.

Olive does not believe anyone Maps’s age should have so many responsibilities.)

 

Damian has always wanted to prove he could live up to his father’s legacy, though he had never expected it to be like this. But he has a job to do, so he sends his paladins on their way.

 

Colton isn’t sure what to make of his lion. He’s not sure what to make of Olive, staring eerily ahead

 as they approach the Galra ship to get Pom her own lion.

He wishes she was flying with someone else.

His lion is supposed to be intelligent,

but it hasn’t given him any suggestions on how to talk to her.

He knows he’s smart, but it’s always been more of a

“if I set this on fire, what will happen” kind,

not the kind that apply their intelligence to save the world or comfort others.

“Don’t worry,” Olive says, “We’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Colton says, but he’s smart enough to know

that taking a couple of bombs with them wouldn’t hurt.

(Green)

 

Olive is with the Galra again and she is weaponless (again).

But she’s fine, she has a cherry bomb.

(“Thanks Colton”)

It makes her feel safer until Calamity shows up and Olive screw her eyes shut because everything had been so _good_ and now wasn’t _the time_ and—

But all Calamity does is lead her to prisoners. They remember her.

They think she’s here to save them, so that’s what she does.

 

_(One of them has skin like a crocodile and teeth just as sharp. He says he doesn’t need the help of someone as small and as weak as her, but he’s weary from so many battles and Olive knows he won’t survive if he fights another._

_The first one to call her “Champion” is a plant with hair like red roses. She’s no fighter, she’d wilt in the area even with all her poisons. She has a wife_

_and a life_

_So Olive takes her place.)_

“Looks like you’re a bit famous,” Colton says as they load up the escape pods.

 _“Finally living up to your potential,”_ Calamity agrees. Galra soldiers find them before she can respond to either of them.

 

Colton’s bayard is small but explosive, and he fights off their attackers with ease.

But Olive knows the Galra will overpower him eventually.

She’s not sure if the vision she sees is a hallucination but Calamity calls her Haggar.

 _"You’ll thank her one day for how she’s broken you_ ,” Calamity says.

And then she sees

_him._

She knows he’s not a hallucination. She knows he’s not someone Colton can beat.

                (Colton is trying his best, but he is still so very _new._ He does not need battle scars)

 

She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She just knows that she can’t let him hurt anyone else.

Olive takes a deep breath.

                                                                Calamity grins.

                                                                                                And suddenly—

A storm brews.

The storm is Olive.

 _“I told you,”_ Calamity says and it’s true, she had, but Olive hadn’t been expecting this.

 

                Aside from her white hair, Olive’s barely changed but somehow she still feels (powerful)

                Calamity had always called her an elemental, but Olive always assumed she’d be a different one.

 

The wind whips around her.

                                                It topples her enemies.

                                                                                   And slams them all somewhere far, far away.

 

Colton looks at her. He’s afraid. Olive wants to tell him not to worry.

She is a hurricane.

But he’s her friend.

She’d do anything to keep him and the rest of the Paladins safe. She’s sacrificed so much to get to where she is, but none of the pain she has suffered compares to what the Galra can do and she is powerful now, and Olive has always believed that power is meant to be used for good and maybe that’s why she’s

(Black)

 

 

_(Meanwhile, Pomeline nearly avoids being thrown into space. It’s then she realizes that all it takes to ride the Red Lion is one magic word. Damian, who doesn’t like the idea of a lion being summoned by a swear, disagrees.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the black lion is the lion of air did you know that? thats basically why i gave olive that power tbh  
> i guess instead of losing an arm (which i felt was too close to canon, idk) she lost some internal organs and gained an airbender's gut or something? listen im not a scientist, i dont need an explanation  
> Thanks to mellenabrave on tumblr for thinking up who gets what lion!


End file.
